kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 August 2015
23:51:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:00 wolf get off or i'll lose blance, 23:52:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:08 anyway bbl, seeya when im back 23:52:13 *sits next to skar8 23:52:25 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 23:52:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:32 *Looks at Wolf sternly* Do that one more time. 23:53:40 And you'll deal with me Wolf 23:53:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:54:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:55:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:55:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:59:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:00:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:00:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:01:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:02:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:03:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:24 wbwbwbwbwbwbwb x3 00:04:40 me? 00:04:47 Yes you ;) 00:05:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:05:39 cx 00:05:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:56 Hai Niko, wb 00:08:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:02 Hi Jj :) 00:14:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:25 How've you been Jj? 00:16:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:18:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:23 *sits in a corner rocking backwards and forwards* 00:20:37 Great, you Niko? 00:21:21 I can't take the Exodia blasting. 00:21:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:30:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:07 I can't take the Exodiaanymore. 00:31:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:58 /me puts mails in a suit of armor* 00:35:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:31 malis: fear me whores -w- RWAR 00:38:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:07 /me kicks mail in the side gently* 00:39:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:27 bad mails bad 00:40:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:57 Malis: *falls sideways* -w- ow momma skar is abusing me owwww 00:41:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:41 bad mails stop lieing 00:42:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:15 Malis: but my rib hurts when you kciked me ;w; 00:43:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:06 Malis: Sh- I mean poop... -w- 00:45:23 Malis @_e What were you going to say? 00:45:36 Malis: nothing he he he :D 00:45:55 thats what i thought 00:46:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:56 coco: swearing not right, coco nu like getting kicked D: 00:47:08 Malis: hmph, goodie two shoes -w- 00:47:33 you should learn from your sister,at least she does not get kicked 00:48:38 Coco: *jumps on momma skar lap* Malis never listens to me D: 00:48:56 /me pets coco* 2015 08 30